


Hotel night

by Ischa



Series: Midnight Land [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, emotional incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP. No plot. Three boys in one hotel bed. Okay? That’s a brilliant summary. *nods*</p><p><i>Or like now, when they are wonderfully, creepily in sync with each other. Touching Frank, kissing a line from his mouth to his jaw, their hands, light fingers, brushing his skin, creeping lower down his body.<br/>Sometimes he thinks he could just come from this. From the hope that their fingers are touching at some point, brushing against each other.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel night

**Title:** Hotel night  
 **Pairing:** Gerard/Frank, Frank/ Mikey, (Mikey/Gerard somehow)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Shameless PWP. No plot. Three boys in one hotel bed. Okay? That’s a brilliant summary. *nods*  
 **Warning(s):** Sex, emotional waycest  
 **Author’s Notes:** Set after ‘Bury all your secrets in my skin’. Coda or a missing scene or something. But can be read on it’s own, I guess.  
 **Word Count:** 748  
 **Beta:** tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\---  
Sometimes Frank is sure they exist just to torment him, driving him crazy. Just being together. Lying on the couch or leaning into each other while whispering, laughing, when Gerard slides his hand down Mikey’s body in front of thousands of people. (He can’t be unaware what that does to Frank, that bastard.)

Or like now, when they are wonderfully, creepily in sync with each other. Touching Frank, kissing a line from his mouth to his jaw, their hands, light fingers, brushing his skin, creeping lower down his body.  
Sometimes he thinks he could just come from this. From the hope that their fingers are touching at some point, brushing against each other.  
He sucks in a sharp breath when Gerard’s mouth closes around his dick. He can feel Mikey’s hot breath against his thigh. (His right one, where Gerard isn’t.) Mikey’s hand covers where Gerard doesn’t take him in fully. (Mikey does, Gerard just doesn’t.) He moans when they switch, he really fucking loves when they do that. And he wants to see it, watch them, see if they brush lips, a flicker of tongue, but it’s too much. (Maybe, the disappointment would be too, if they actually don’t.) He’s never seen them touch after all when they are together in bed, naked, sweaty, post-orgasm.  
Mikey’s rhythm is faster, harder somehow and Frank stutters a warning, so they can switch again (Mikey doesn’t swallow.) He bites the inside of his arm when he comes. For a while the only thing he can hear is his own panting and then the shifting of bodies on hotel sheets, as Mikey and Gerard are shifting, their bodies sliding against Frank’s, soft moans when their erections brush his tights.  
God, he thinks, he loves them so much it’s ridiculous.  
He knows he should go with the program and just get them off, but he wants. He just wants and he knows he’s selfish and that he could ruin everything he has now, but he couldn’t shut up if his life would depend on it.

“Come on Frank…” Mikey says, his dick pocking insistent into Frank’s side.

“I want to watch,” Frank whispers.

“No,” Gerard, of course.

“You don’t have…I just want to watch you touch yourselves…” he says. Frank doesn’t need to look to know they’re having one of those silent conversations. And he doesn’t care what Mikey might have said, he really doesn’t, because Gerard is kissing his collarbone, whispering: “Okay,” into his skin.

He opens his eyes just when Mikey says: “Watch.”  
And the sight is gorgeous. They’re naked, flushed, sitting on the bed on their heels, with closed eyes, stroking in this creepy sync way and clutching at each other’s hands. (Those that aren’t on their dicks, that is.) Like two lost kids. Like it would make this more okay if they’re doing it together, mentioning a connection through their fingers.  
Mikey comes first with a soft moan, gripping his brother’s hand so hard Gerard’s eyes fly open. Staring directly at Frank.

“God…you’re…” he begins, but Mikey shakes his head and he shuts up, watching as Gerard spills over his hand, biting his lip so hard Frank is afraid it will bleed for a second.  
Gerard is catching his breath when Frank leans forward, leans in, to lick over Mikey’s stomach, collecting his come on his tongue and then sitting up, turning to face Gerard, leaning in to kiss him.

“No…Frank no,” Gerard says softly and Frank would beg, but his mouth is full with Mikey’s taste and he wants to make Gerard taste it too. He sees Mikey nod from the corner of his eyes, feels him squeeze Gerard’s hand, where his own brushes their joined fingers, and Gerard looks stricken for a moment, but opens his mouth anyway. Letting Frank share Mikey’s taste. Not chasing it, just taking, keeping it in.

“Swallow…please,” Frank says and he barely recognises his own voice. Gerard closes his eyes and does. He shudders when Frank licks across his stomach, so he can feed Gerard’s come to Mikey.  
Mikey opens his mouth obediently, licking into Frank’s mouth and Frank can’t help the moan that escapes him at that.

After, when he lies in the middle, Mikey’s arm around him, so he can rub small circles into Gerard’s hip (a soothing gesture, Frank knows), Gerard’s hand stroking the soft hair above Mikey’s neck, he can’t help the giddy feeling of being in love, of being loved.

~end~


End file.
